Sailor Moon, y la carga de los jinetes
by Seren Avro Tsukino
Summary: Con cuatro sellos se encerró, Y su hoja eterna guardó el mal de su estampa, Escrito está que se han de abrir y de uno en uno han de salir, La guerra, el hambre, la peste, y la muerte, en el retorno de Selene, El quinto jinete surgirá, y cuando los hermano se reúnan, Cual fénix, la luna reinara sobre la tierra
1. Chapter 1

_**La vieja guardia **_

_**Hace mucho tiempo subí una historia que por causa mayor tuve que borrarla sin terminarla, sin embargo ahora la volver a poner mejorándola un poco, y espero que les agrade este prólogo,**_

_**Quisiera agradecer a Nai SD, Luna-P27, litabsb, SEREDAR y amucho s otros que siguieron la historia original, a la vez que el deseo suerte con sus historias**_

* * *

Parc de marly - París, Francia: 02:23 horas

* * *

-y yo que pensaba que sería una noche tranquila –un joven de unos 20 años, de pantalones de mezclilla negros camisa blanca, y un saco largo de color negro ,que corría por las aceras del parque persiguiendo a alguien –por favor esto tiene que ser más fácil –se detuvo en medio de una arbolada, espero un momento hasta que un ruido lo hiso levantar al cabeza, se hiso un lado derrapando en el pasto – debo pedir un aumento de sueldo –frente a le se lazaba un enorme ser mitad lobo mitad hombre

-me buscabas cazador –exclamo con un una voz más gruñido que otra cosa –aquí me tienes -el joven se levanto

-esteban Valley, por orden de la orden Sanctum milites divi Georgii, se me ha enviado para destruirte fuerza del mal –exclamo con autoridad a la vez que sacaba un sable

-¿por qué? ¿Qué crimen he cometido? –dijo le licántropo a la defensiva –solo deseo vivir en paz, deja de perseguirme

-te prosigo, solo porque eres una amenaza para las personas, solo por ello –alzo la espada y corrió hacia la bestia, esta trato de correr cuando un disparo lo detuvo no muy lejos de ellos venían otros tres sujetos vestidos igual –no escaparas -sin previo aviso clavo su espada en el pecho del lobo el cual al sentir el metal dentro de sus entrañas se arrodillo

-mal…dito…–exclamo a la vez que el sacaban la espada, sayo al suelo volviéndose humano mientras la sangre dejaba un charco al su alrededor

-bien señores ya terminamos, vámonos

-esto…no ha…Acabado –respondió con una sonrisa, uno de ellos saco una 9mm con silenciador, más el joven le impidió disparar –pronto…la luna reinara, el día….esta cerca –con ellos dio su último aliento

-eso no me gusto –los cuatro se marcharon del lugar con rapidez

* * *

Ubicación desconocida - roma Italia: 14:30 horas (3 días después)

* * *

-veo que fue una semana productiva –un hombre de traje de aproximadamente 49 años, estaba sentado en un escritorio hablando con el mismo joven –sobre lo que dijo ese monstruo, creo tener una idea

-solo espero que no tenga que ver con…ya sabe

-no te preocupes, pero se dé algo –se levantó caminado hacia un librero reviso hasta que saco un libro bastante viejo –aquí esta, este libro podría decirnos algo al respecto

-cardenal, tengo entendido que libros con información como esta esta restringidos la publico

-no todos –abrió el libro ojeando algunas hojas –oh, aquí esta –el joven se acercó leyendo lo hay escrito

Cum sigillis quatuor sunt clausum,

Fólium ejus malum eternum aspectus eius custodierit,

et dicitur ab illis patere,

Bella, fames, pestilentiae, et mortem,

In tertio reditum deficere,

Quinto eques cum fratre dignum emerserit,

Et paulo Domina illorum iure petendi,

Quid phoenix, luna regnabunt super terram

-en lo personal eso no me gusta,

-lo sé, pero es todo lo que puedo decirte, por cierto, te mande llamar algo más importante –cerro el libro devolviéndolo al librero, se sentó para abrir un cajón del escritorio –esto es algo que nos intriga –saco un folder del cual salieron algunos documentos entre ellos una foto que el joven tomo mirándola detenidamente –hace unos tres años recibimos reportes de extraños sucesos en Tokio Japón

-escuche de ellos –algo relacionado con younas y unas niñas que supuestamente los detenían –respondió colocando la foto en la mesa –está, según entiendo la llaman Sailor moon, por desgracia no había evidencias suficientes para darle una investigación seria, por ello las archive como histeria colectiva

-me gustaría que fuera así –de entre le folder saco otra foto –hasta que recibí esto, está por enviarte, con una legión, pero todo eso termino tan abruptamente –recogió los documentos guardándolos de nuevo en el folder –ahora me han solicitado un reporte completo, por desgracia ella desaparecieron, y por ello te envió a Tokio –le entrego el folder –sé que conseguirás algo sobre ellas

-¿y si resultan una amenaza?

-elimínalas –el joven asintió

* * *

**Por favor déjenme sus reviews se los suplico, y otra cosa con esta historia no planeo ningún tipo de discusión política, o religiosa, o de otra índole, esta historia es solo con fines de entretenimiento, el seguirla va por su cuanta **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**WWWW**

**WWW**

**WW**

**W**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia de deje fuera un tiempo, pero ahora creo estar listo para ella, por favor espero que les guste como la he reacomodado**

**Una vez alguien me pregunto qué darías por la persona que amas con tu alma, y la mitología habla de Hipnos y Thanatos, y se me ocurrió esta historia, por favor déjenme sus reviews, por lo que más quieran,**

* * *

¿Qué me darás por ella? Fue la pregunta que me formularon un día, yo elegir dar lo más valiosos de mí,

Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida, estaba lista para nuestra primera cita, por fin La pequeña dama y yo saldríamos a dar un paseo, pero cuando son días soleados, presagian tormentas, estábamos en un bellos café cuando su comunicado sonó,

-Rini ¿Qué pasa?

-parece que las chicas tienen problemas, tenemos que ayudarlas

-entonces vamos, supongo que podemos terminarlo en otro día ella solo asintió

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos hacia donde las demás estaban, combatiendo a una criatura parecida a un enorme pájaro con cuchillas entre las alas, al principio todo parecía bajo control, más en un movimiento sorpresivo antes de caer, lanzo una de las cuchillas hiriendo mortalmente a Rini en el pecho, todos nos quedamos petrificados, mientras la criatura se desvanecía con una sonrisa burlona en so rostro

-no…no…¡Rini! – grite con todas mis fuerzas saliendo del trance, corrí junto a ella y tomando mi forma humana trate de contener la herida pero no pude – Rini, no te mueras, por favor no te mueras,

-Helios…me hubiera gustado terminar nuestra cita…

-tranquila te pondrás bien,… las demás ya fueron por Saturn, ella te curara

-helios…yo …te …amo –con ello dio su último aliento, no supe cuánto tiempo estuve con mi cabeza en mi regazo, solo llore no me importo que las demás llegaran y trataran de quitarme para llevarse a Rini al templo, tenia deseos de gritarles, insultarlas, hacerlas sufrir por su descuido, pero al ver sus ojos bañados en lágrimas no me atreví,

Una vez ya todos en el templo pude notar la tristeza de sus futuros padre, por dios, un padre nunca debiera enterrar a su hijo, las guardianas, cuando las outhers llegaron no creyeron .lo que veían, Plut se arrodillo, gritando y suplicando que fuera un sueño, Saturn y Neptune se quedaron paradas sin decir nada, sus rostros lo decían todo, Urano solo se lanzó hacia mí – ¡¿cómo pudiste dejarla sola?! –me dijo mientras me sujetaba por el cuello de mi camisa, mas no dije nada, no tenía que decir, la había perdido, ella a verme así me soltó, pero de la nada una idea cruzo por mi mente

-sailors –dije tratando de contener ni tristeza-usen su poder para mantener el cuerpo de Rini, yo tengo algo que hacer-me di media vuelta y me encamine a la puerta, pero Urano me detuvo con simple oración

-¿vas a abandonarla, helios?

-no – fueron las simples palabras que dije-iré a buscarla-no comprendieron lo que dije pero vi con alegría como unían su poder como se los pedí, me cubrí de una luz blanca y me encamine adonde sabía que él eestaría

* * *

Jamás en mi existencia paso por mi mente venir al lugar a donde ahora estaba, estaba en los dominios de mi hermano, rodeado de un cielo sin estrella alguna, un campo desolado donde solo se ven enormes lenguas de fuego, surgiendo del suelo, y el viento frio que llevaba los lamentos las animas que lo habitaban, el mundo donde el miedo más grande vive, e reino de los muertos, el inframundo

Como si mi presencia hubiera ya sido anunciada observe como a mí alrededor cientos de huesos salía de la tierra y formaban esqueletos, otros más formaban una enorme pirámide negra y blanca, y encima, mi hermano, Thalos, en su forma de Pegaso, negro como la noche, con ojos rojos como fuego, alas de cuervo, y en su frente en vez de un cuerno, una cuchilla afilada

-vaya, vaya, mi afortunado hermano ha venido a visitarme, supe que tuviste problemas, hubieras venido conmigo, yo te hubiera auxiliado

-déjate de palabras, hermano-le dije aun con lágrimas en mis ojos-he venido por un asunto importante

-¿hermano que te paso? Jamás creí ver el día en que derramarías lágrimas, sobre todo sabiendo que dominas el mundo de los sueños, donde todo es bello

-he venido por alguien a quien tú has reclamado hace poco y no me importa pelear contigo, por ella

-¿ella? Es una chica, obvio, dime su nombre y veré si te la puedo dar,

-Rini Tsukino –el movió su cabeza y de los vientos se materializo un libro negro, lo ojeo por un momento, para cerrarlo abruptamente –dime, puedo llevármela

-ella es un caso especial, su alma me es muy valiosa como para dejarla ir tranquilamente, un ser que ha muerto sin haber nacido, muy interesante –sentí como la rabia se apoderaba lentamente de mi –pero puedes llevártela –con eso me sentí aliviado –pero hay un precio, yo no puedo devolver un alma al mundo de los mortales, sin reclamar un alma igual, y ella es única en su clase,

-que quieres decir

-¿Qué me darás por ella? –no tuve que pensarlo, para nada

-te doy mi vida por ella –pero él no pareció interesado

-me das tu existencia a cambio…no… yo recibo a las almas mortales, tu y yo somos eternos existimos mientras la vida misma exista, no me puedes dar algo que no tienes, pero hay algo que me puedes dar

-dime que es

- tu libertad,

-¿de qué hablas?

-tú vives en un mundo donde son los sueños quienes habitan, yo existo aquí donde son los lamentos de las pesadillas de los mortales, tu puedes salir, pasear por su mundo con libertad, yo solo puedo salir por dos noches cada invierno,

-ya sea a dónde quieres ir, y si con ello puedo llevármela y regresarla con su familia, así lo hare –Thalos hiso brillar su cuerno, y entre nosotros una nube rosa se apareció, pude sentirla era ella, más la nube quedo encerrada en una esfera,

-escúchame atentamente, llévala adonde descansa su cuerpo y rómpela, ella hará el resto, no te preocupes, no recordara nada, será como si saliera de un sueño, entonces regresa, o volveré a reclama su alma…

-al menos podre despedirme,

-si con ello estas feliz, hazlo

Salí con la esfera en mis manos y con la misma luz me cubrí, volviendo a aparecer en el templo, vi como Urano salía, sabía que llevaba la presencia de la oscuridad en mí, entre seguido por Urano, y vi las chicas aun con el cuerpo, al verme dejaron de emitir su fulgor entonces yo arroje la esfera al suelo, y vi como la nube cubría a Rini, sus ojos se abrieron, y de su herida no había nada –-¿qué paso? –pero todas la cubrieron abrazándola,

-¡chicas ya!...me asfixian

-gracias Helios – dijo plut – ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-no querrás saberlo –cabizbajo ella guardo silencio –chicas me permiten hablar a solas con Rini un momento – ellas salieron con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero lágrimas de alegría– Rini hay algo que tengo que decirte – pero me abrazo, con euforia

-helios, te amo con toda mi alma,

-Rini hay algo que tengo que decirte…yo…–pero lo que dije fue lo mejor, ¿o aun lo creo? –no te amo

-¿Qué?

-¡me escuchaste, no te amo, ya no puedo segur con esta farsa! – Ella se apartó – ¡¿en verdad creíste que podía amar a una niña tonta como tú?! –Y con los ojos en llanto grito

-¡eso no es cierto! ¡No es cierto! –comenzó a golpearme con sus puños en mi pecho, hasta que por el cansancio se acomodó en el mismo, yo solo me limite a apartarla con fuerza

-no me vuelvas a llamar ni a buscar, tu solo fuiste una diversión, una distracción que ya me ha aburrido mucho – salió del templo y llegando a sus padres volvió a llorar, no podía soportar eso, comencé a bajar por las escaleras cuando fue mina quien me detuvo

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Mina por favor cuida de ella, es todo,-tras decir eso me encamine por la escalera, mas Darien me intercepto –príncipe, le puedo asegurar que…. – no pude terminar esa frase, ya que Darien me había golpeado en el rostro, derribándome

-¡maldito desgraciado! Grito con todas sus fuerzas –detrás de él, serena aun confortaba a su futura hija, simplemente me levante, más, é me sostuvo por el cuello de mi camisa volviéndome a golpear esta vez en el estómago, por inercia lo le devolví el golpe en la cara, de no se r por Haruka y Mina seguiríamos peleando – ¡¿Qué hacen? Suéltenme, y tú no vuelvas a acercarte a mi hija!...¡jamás!

-así lo hare –dije conteniendo las lágrimas solo me di la vuelta, mas sin voltear le dije a Mina –por favor que no me busque jamas–sin más me trasforme en Pegaso y solo Salí de ahí volando volviendo adonde mi hermano estaba ya esperándome, era una planicie desolada y él estaba recargado en la una roca que sobrasaría, mas esa piedra en realidad eran cuerpos putrefactos,

-ten cuidado con esa cara, yo ya estoy acostumbrado, y pronto tú lo estarás, ¿listo?

-sí,…pero tengo algo que pedirte,

-que

-cuida los sueños de ella, y nunca le digas lo que hice para salvarla,

-por mí no te preocupes, no diré nada – tomo su forma humana, y con su pase de su mano llamo a su hoz, con las que recolecta las almas,-yo, Thalos, señor de los muertos, cegador de almas, sedo mi poder a mi hermano Helios –al decir resto la hoz se convirtió en una estrella negra – es tu turno

-yo, Helios, príncipe de ilusión, guardián de los sueños, sedo mi poder a mi hermano Thalos –con ello selle mi destino, las dos estrellas que se formaron, cambiaron su lugar, y yo termine empuñando la hoz, y el llevando de cuerno dorado –cuídala

-lo hare hermano, por cierto, ¿Por qué le mentiste? –me dijo sin mostrarme expresión alguna

-porque la amo con todo mi corazón –después de eso, se fue en una luz blanca,

* * *

-por tal razón iras tu Jacobo –dijo un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años a un joven de 20, ambos vestían igual con pantalón negro camisa blanca y gabardina negra –eres el mejor para buscar por debajo de las piedras, el santo consejo desea un informe sobre estas sailor scouts, asi que ya tienes tus ordenes…cúmplalas

-si Maestre –repentinamente otro joven entro violentamente en la habitación –¿que acontece para entrar tan intempestivamente?

-gran Maestres Phineas, señor, tiene que venir a ver esto ahora –los dos salieron guiados por pasillos alumbrados por antorchas y focos, bajaron tres juegos de escaleras de caracol, hasta llegar a una cámara en las profundidades –entre señor – entraron lentamente a una habitación circular de 15 metros de radio, que en cuyo centro se hallaba un estatua de una virgen que sostenía una espada cuya hoja apuntaba al suelo, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que una delas cuatro joyas que decoraban su empuñadura comenzaron a brillar,

-¿hace cuánto tiempo comenzaron a brillar? –Exclamo alarmado –ya díganmelo

-hace aproximadamente 6 minutos con 23 segundos –repentinamente tres de las piedras preciosa se apagaron

-Maestre, ¿los sellos…? –negó con la cabeza mirando la espada

-no son los sellos, es algo mas –la única gema que seguía brillando emitió un rayo color blanco que comenzó a marcar un dibujo en el piso, para finalmente también extinguirse su luz –Jacobo, te relego de tu misión, yo asumiré la situación allá –dijo solo para darse la media vuelta y salir de la habitación murmurando –¿coincidencia? No existen las coincidencias–los demás vieron la imagen de la costa del sureste asiático, con una un punto profundo donde estaba Tokio Japón

- no es aun tiempo de su salida, esto no predice nada bueno

* * *

_**No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente**_**.**

**Anónimo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Qué me darás por ella 2 **

**Bien aquí está la segunda parte de mi historia, para aquellos que piensan que habrá final feliz les diré que, ustedes decidan si quieren el final feliz con Rini&helios, o hotaru&thalos,**

**Ustedes deciden, la esencia de mi historia original se mantiene, pero añadí algunas cosas**

* * *

p.o.v Rini

La mañana daba su acostumbrado espectáculo de luz y arte que tanto fascina a los enamorados, más para mí era algo totalmente distinto, los recuerdos de la persona que una vez ame se materializaban como sombras, hacía más de 2 semanas que no sabía nada, ni Plut que intento buscarlo con sus poderes, pero nada,

-ya Rini, deja de torturarte con eso,

-pero no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué me dijo que no me amaba? Y ¿A dónde fue? Ustedes me dijeron que yo…

-¡no lo digas! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!, lo importante es que tu estas con nosotros

-sí, pero…–fui interrumpida cuando a la distancia observe a un chico, era Helios, pero diferente, su cabello era negro, sus ojos rojo, reflejaban gran alegría, jale a Hotaru, lo alcance cuando se sentaba en una banca a comer una manzana,

-Rini, ¿Qué te pasa? – me dijo después de que la arrastre, por todo el parque,

-sssssss., silencio –pude verlo mejor, en cuerno dorado, estaba en su cabeza, pero no era Helios, note como veía la manzana, como dudaba de comerla, apenas le dio el primer mordisco, la apretó contra su pecho, como protegiéndola, tan distraído estaba que no noto cuando me acerque

-hola –exclame queriendo comenzar una plática inocente

-ah…. hola –respondió sujetando la manzana con fuerza

-¿te guastan las manzanas? –dije tratando de abrir una conversación

-quien no puede amarlas, su sabor es algo como jamás pensé poder saborear, su aroma es una delicia, su color lo he visto antes pero es diferente, la vida es algo tan preciado, que no entiendo porque no la disfrutan

-el mundo tiene temores, pesares, algunos no ven lo hermoso de solo existir –dijo Hotaru, para terminar la conversación, pero él respondió como jamás soñó mi amiga

-solo aquellos que han andado por las sendas de la soledad, pueden entender lo que veo y siento, dime ¿Qué te hiso viajar por esas sendas y regresar con la vida?

-viví con melancolía por mucho tiempo – Hotaru le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado –pensaba que el mundo estaría mejor sin mí, viví sola, sin nadie que me comprendiera

-tú no conoces la verdadera soledad, porque cuando sales de ella todo que hay a tu alrededor es lo más hermoso que vieran tus ojos, tu conociste lo que era el color, el olor de las flores, el sabor dulce de las manzanas, pero yo, la protejo con mis manos por qué es lo más valiosos que he visto y saboreado, tanto que no deseo que se acabe

-¿cómo te llamas? –Dije para ampliar la conversación, extendiéndole la mano– yo soy Rini, y ella es mi amiga Hotaru –al decir eso note un ligero sonrojo en ella

-yo me llamo Thalos –de pronto me miro, atentamente –acaso nos conocemos, porque me estás viendo muy intuitivamente

-lo que pasa es que un amigo nuestro se fue, y...

-ya Hotaru, por favor

-perdóname,

-no te preocupes, no lo hiciste a propósito

-veo que para usted, era algo mas –yo simplemente asentí, con una ligera lagrima que deseaba salir mis ojos – discúlpeme, no quería hacer llorar a una linda jovencita, pero con su permiso tengo que presentarme con alguien, por cierto, me gustaría continuar nuestra conversación señorita Hotaru

-claro –contesto sonrojada, -cuando guste

-qué le parece aquí mismo, a la misma hora –vi como mi amiga asentía sin quitarse los ojos de encima –nos veremos –Apenas lo vimos irse, Hotaru me jalo, gritando

-lo viste, es tan lindo, y me entiende como nadie jamás lo había hecho, Ho ya sé lo que es la alegría –tras eso solo sonreí con dificultad, era la misma forma como me sentí cuando helios me pidió aquella primera cita, sin decir nada más vi cómo se alejaba, ilusionada por aquella conversación, pero yo me encamine por el mismo camino que el misteriosos chico, el sabia de Helios, el cristal dorado lo delataba, Apenas logre alcánzalo cerca del crow, cuando note como se detenía sin razón alguna

-veo que te diste cuenta, Rini Tsukino – apenas dijo eso me petrifique, jamás le di mi apellido –sabía que no era coincidencia que me hablaras, ya que solo las sailor y los reyes pueden ver mi cristal,

-¿Qué le hiciste a Helios? – Le dije desafiante a la vez que ponía mi mano sobre el broche de transformación

-yo nada, pienso aclarar eso con sus padres señora, pero le pido por favor que no me siga más quiero mantener la promesa que le hice a mi hermano

-her…ma…no, su hermano

-así, es, con su permiso, si sus padre consideran que debe saber, le informaran de todo – después de eso lo vi alejarse y mezclarse con la multitud, para finalmente perderse, El día había pasado, y yo estaba impaciente con lo que me dijo Thalos, apenas vi llegar a mis futuros padres acompañándolo me precipite sobre ellos, por un momento tenía la ilusión de que todo pasaría, que Helios volvería, pero al ver el rostro de Serena no pude contener las lagrimas

-Rini, hemos hablado con el hermano de Helios y pienso que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarlo, ya no volverá, lo siento –eso ultimo me dijo abrazándome con fuerza, yo solo me limite a llorar,

-llora niña, las lágrimas limpian las heridas del alma –subiendo por la escalera estaba ese sujeto – si no fuera por él, tú no estarías aquí, disfruta el regalo que te ha dado –corrí hacia él y gritándole con histeria le dije

-¡¿dónde está? ¡Por favor dímelo!...por favor, por favor –me arrodille sin quitar mis manos de su camisa, pero él con indiferencia me miro dándome una negativa, solo me tire al pie de él, y llore

* * *

P.O.V. Hotaru

Las semanas pasaron y después de todo eso, Rini apenas si sonríe, trata de vivir una vida feliz pero parece que no quiere vivirla, mi preocupación y es igual a la de Thalos, y más ahora que oficialmente hemos comenzado a salir, claro con la negativa de mamá Haruka que nos vigila cada vez que puede pero gracias a mamá Mitchiru, me escapo,

-Thalos, me preocupa Rini, está muy distante – le dije mientras admirábamos la luna, a Thalos parece fascinarle, todo le fascina

-lo sé, sus sueños han cambiado, en cada uno sueña ve a Helios, y poder besarlo –respondió con tristeza –he tratado de convertirlos en pesadillas, que escuche las mismas palabras que dijo cuándo se marchó, pero parece saber que no eran ciertas

-dime, ¿Por qué tiene que mantener esa ridícula promesa? –negó con la cabeza a la vez que suspiraba –por favor dile,…espera un momento, porque no me lo dices mí y yo se lo digo a Rini...O mejor me llevas con el

-Hotaru, es mejor que no sepas mucho, pero tú más que nadie tiene derecho a saber lo que fui, y por qué disfruto cada momento, pero debes prometer que me dejaras explicarte todo – yo solo afirme con un tierno beso en sus labios, No tardamos en llegar a un cementerio, lo cual me inquieto, me aferre a él, fue cuando note que no sentía temor al entrar, sus latidos eran iguales, ya en medio de la lugar se detuvo, diciéndome

-aquí,…dime ¿aun quieres saber dónde está mi hermano? –el note la respuesta, y le pregunte

-¿Cuál de todas es su tumba? – más él se rió ligeramente, y sonriéndome me dijo

-no, el no posee tumba, porque no es de aquí ni de allá,… ¿aun quieres verlo? –Aun sin entender lo que me dijo asentí deseosa de decirle lo que le estaba haciendo a Rini –bien, adelante – tras decir eso fuimos cubierto por una luz blanca, yo cerré los ojos por el fulgor – ¡Hotaru, no te sueltes de mí, no quiero perderte! –tras eso me aferre al brazo de Thalos, al mismo tiempo, la luz desapareció y abrí los ojos, El lugar no podría describirlo ni en mis miedos más ocultos podían describir lo que a mí alrededor era un mundo sin vida, sin estrellas con lenguas de fuego saliendo de la tierra,

-¿Qué es este lugar?-el pregunte con temor, pero la verlo, note que no expresaba nada, eso me asusto más,

-mi amor, este lugar fue donde yo viví la mayor parte de mi existencia, este es el inframundo, donde solo las almas en pena existen – al decir eso un viento frio nos cubrió y en el escuchaba lamentos, lúgubres y agónicos

-¿Cómo, Helios termino en este sitio?

-cambio su mundo por este, a cambio del alma de su amada,

-¿con quién la cambio? –el me miro con pena, queriendo no responder, más me miro con decisión

-fue conmigo, yo antes de ser el guardián de las ilusiones fui el segador de almas –quede impactada, sin saber que decir –por ello sabía lo que era la soledad, el penar, la desesperación –me miro con una lagrima en sus ojos, sabía que no quería recordar todo ello – esta es solo una lagrima más, de las mucha que llore en esta prisión, Hotaru yo….–-pero no lo deje terminar, solo me acerque a y lo abrase con fuerza –gracias

-vamos a buscar a Helios – pero su mirada cambio al ver el horizonte, el cual refugiaba destellos rojizos –Thalos ¿Qué pasa?

-parece que él nos encontró –tras decir eso del cielo una figura se mostró como salida de las sombras, un Pegaso blanco como la nieve descendió frente a nosotros

-hermano ¿que busca aquí? –exclamo con su voz dulce, más se le escuchaba apagada y sin fuerza, por instinto me cubrí detrás de Thalos

-hola hermano, solo vine porque alguien quería hablar contigo –me miro, para que me pusiera al frente y con susurro me aclaro algo –Hotaru, no te sueltes de mi ni te atrevas a tocarlo, ahora él es la muerte,

-Hotaru, ¿Cómo está Rini? –me pregunto alejándose un poco de mi

-muy mal, reciente tu perdida, no sabe qué hacer, está deprimida y no quiere salir,

-mucho me temo hermano, que sacrifique el regalo que le diste –con ello la expresión de Helios cambio, a una de espanto

-eso no es cierto, ella saldrá adelante es una guerrera, cómo su madre,

-no compares, ella es más delicada de lo que imaginas, lo que no consiguieron sus enemigos, ella misma se lo hará

-¡y qué quieres que haga! ¡Tú lo dirigiste bien! No puedo salir de aquí más que por dos noches durante el invierno, estoy desesperado,

-ahora sabes lo que sentí por eones, así que no busques compasión conmigo, pero alégrate esos dos días ya vienen

-¿Cuándo?

-mañana viene la primera noche, pero debes saber que tu poder y el mío, se incrementan en el mundo de los mortales,

-tenemos que decirle a Rini

-no...No…Hotaru no, no quiero que sepa quién soy ahora –me miro con suplica, mas Thalos se interpuso entre nosotros

-me temo hermano que no hay otra opción, ella podría lanzarse sobre ti en un ataque de euforia, y al tocarte tú la cosecharías por accidente, ¿quieres eso?

-no

-entonces no hay opción, mañana en el ocaso, vendré por ti, así no te perderás

-yo le diré a Rini todo, no quiero verla sufrir más –helios solo respiro profundamente y asintió con su cabeza, así fue como después de eso nos fuimos, Una vez de regreso en el cementerio, me llevo a mi casa, para desgracia de él, mamá Haruka estaba frente a la puerta, mirándole con desdén,

-bueno Hotaru, nos veremos mañana,

-sí, espero que Helios no se…

-¿Arrepienta? no te preocupes, que si es necesario lo traigo a rastras –tras decir eso intento darme un beso pero Haruka se lo impidió, deteniéndolo con la palma de su mano

-buenas noches, joven Thalos – jalándome a la puerta –y espero que no volverlos a ver…llegar a tan altas horas de la noche

-buenas noches –-pero Haruka le cerró la puerta – mañana será un día inolvidable, o mejor dicho de locos –subí a mi habitación abriendo la ventana y viéndolo ahí de pie, le lance un beso, y el sonriendo hiso un ademan con mano atrapándolo, más cuando se dio la vuelta y se marcho

* * *

p.o.v Thalos

Era bueno que Hotaru no notara al sujeto que nos seguía desde el cementerio – me aleje con calma a través de las calles, para detenerme sin más mirando a un oscuro callejón

-sé que están ahí, no prologuen lo inevitable –al instante una flecha salió de la oscuridad, con facilidad la atrape en vuelo, mas solo fue una distracción ya que un sujeto vestido con pantalón negro, camisa blanca y gabardina oscura, salia del callejón enfundando una espada –yo esperaba no encontrarlos aquí –de un alto retrocedió contemplado como el hombre solo se alistaba

-El Señor es mi pastor, nada me falta, En prados de hierba fresca me hace reposar –se abalanzó sobre Thalos decidido a atravesarlo –me conduce junto a fuentes tranquilas, y repara mis fuerzas, Me guía por el camino justo, haciendo honor a su Nombre.

-que nunca se cansan de esto –esquivo cada ataque, separándose de le extendió su mano generando un esfera de luz blanca, que materializo un escudo circular plateado – ¿un escudo? ¡Helios en serio!–dijo irónico cubriéndose del golpe, retrocedió arrojando el escudo como si fuera el capitán américa, el escudo golpeo las paredes aturdiendo al sujeto, solo para ser golpeado repentinamente por detrás, Thalos detuvo el escudo en el aire justo a tiempo ya que una lluvia de balas le cayó de frente, del callejos salió otro sujeto vestido igual que disparaba con un rifle M16A4 con silenciador

-Aunque pase por un valle tenebroso, a ningún mal temeré, porque él estás conmigo su vara y su cayado me dan seguridad –disparo mientras Thalos se acercaba a gran velocidad, cubriéndose con el escudo, finalmente llego a golpearlo haciéndolo levantar el cañón del arma, aprovecho para golpearlo con el codo, repetidamente, finalmente el sujeto cayo inconsciente

-deja de jugar Cazador, baja y pelea –dijo alzando la mirada a un techo donde un tercer sujeto lo veía con un Barreta 50, mas este solo se limitó a poner su arma detrás de la espalda, Thalos se transformó en el Pegaso negro cabalgando lejos del lugar

-lo vamos a dejar ir tan fácil –Dijo un cuatro sujeto a un lado de que tenía el barret 50, el cual solo asintió –podríamos ponerle vigilancia a la jovencita con la que estaba, o usarla de carnada

-no…dijo observando la luna llena –no valdría la pena, el ya no es al que buscamos, aun así es mejor que nos presentemos con sus amigas

* * *

**Cultivo una rosa blanca**

**En julio como en enero**

**Para el amigo sincero**

**Que me da la mano franca**

**Y para el cruel que me arranca**

**El corazón con que vivo**

**Cado ni ortiga cultivo**

**Cultivo una rosa blanca**


	4. Chapter 4

**Déjenme sus reviews, son mi salario, les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido conmigo, y espero que este capítulo algo editado sea de su agrado, en verdad les digo que ya decidí por fin terminarlo y comenzar con una nieva historia con un personaje muy especial para ello tengo esta adivinanza, por favor déjenme sus respuestas también**

* * *

p.o.v Hotaru

-y esto es lo que pasa… – fue lo que Thalos y yo les dijimos a todas, en el templo al día siguiente – ….y por ello es que Rini está ahora con nosotros – tras decir eso mamá Haruka, se puso pálida, y trato de alejarme de él, pero Rini, ella se abalanzo sobre él, y gritándole con rabia

-¡eres un monstruo! ¡Cómo pudo dejarlo hacer eso! – ahí yo se la quite de encima

-lo hiso porque te ama –le conteste – él quería que vivieras, no le importaba nada mas

-eso es el más noble, sacrificio por amor –dijo Mina llorando – como me hubiera gustado sentir algo así

-¡Mina! –Le grito Ami – no vez como se siente Rini al respecto – ella estaba destrozada, tanto que no pudo soportar más y se echó a llorar, pero Thalos trato de consolarla

-Rini, de no haber hecho eso, tu no estarías ahora con nosotros –se arrodillo junto a ella colocando su mano en su hombro- honestamente, me impresiono el sacrificio que realizo, lo que viví es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo,

-gracias,…amigo –de la nada al pie de la escalera, estaba un joven de cabello castaño, de ojos negros, vestido con una larga gabardina negra, la cual llevaba tejido un estaño símbolo, que consistía en una cruz griega rodeada por otras cuatro cruces de la misma forma y menor tamaño, denominadas crucetas, que se encontraba situadas en cada uno de los cuadrantes delimitados por sus Brazos de un color dorado

-tú –dijo Thalos, al mismo tiempo se puso frente a él, cubriéndonos – ¿Qué buscar aquí?

-simplemente pasaba por aquí – con un tono indiferente camino hasta estar al frente de mi –y veo que tiene amigos,

-disculpa pero ¿quién eres tú? –pregunto Lita empujándome, y junto con mina comenzó coquetearle con los ojos al sujeto,

-veo que las sailor scouts no tiene tacto al hablar –tras decir eso todas nos pusimos en guardia – tranquilas, ahora no es con ustedes el problema, sino con el caballo negro azabache –el apunto con su dedo a Thalos

- veo que no has aprendido la lección, dime ¿Cuántos de los tuyos tienen que morir para que entiendas que no pueden hacer tales cosas? –nos lo quedamos viendo intrigadas

-los que sean necesarios para proteger a este mundo, somos guardianes, es nuestro deber, vivir libres, morir con valor

- lo cual no ha respondido mi pregunta ¿Qué buscas aquí? –nosotras ya estábamos fuera de la conversación,

-vine por un asunto relacionado con cierta ave roc, que ustedes vencieron-giro su cabeza a donde estábamos – impresionante, no muchos lo logran y aún menos viven para contarlo

-¿ave roc? ¿Ustedes enfrentaron un ave roc? ¿Acaso fue quien casi mata a Rini? –todas aun sin entender solo asentimos, lo que dejo a Thalos sorprendido

-Thalos ¿Qué es un ave roc?- pregunte intrigada, seguida de la intriga de las demás

-se enfrentaron a una y no sabían que era, eso sí es algo que considerar, el ave roc es el ser con la capacidad de domar a los genios del desierto, levantar y devorar a un elefante,

-y con un simple aleteo, es capaz de destruir ciudades enteras, pero ¿Cómo llego una aquí? No ha habido en la tierra en 2100 años –dijo Thalos –gracias a ustedes

-no lo sé –respodio cruzando los brazos –pero no vengo exclusivamente por ello

-ya lo suponía –avanzo a joven con lentitud –pero por honor, te pido que no sea aquí –miro a slo lados con nerviosismo

-Thalos podrías presentarnos a tu amigo –dijo una enamoradiza Mina, interrumpiéndolos –usted ha de ser un noble caballero, guapo, galante, y…

-chicas quiero presentarles a Phineas Ángelus,…y mi dolor de cabeza en los últimos años –dijo con ironía, Phineas por otro lado solo dejo salir una leve risotada

-¿y de donde se conocen? –pregunto Rini a un lado de mi

-eso señorita, solo queda entre él y yo…nos veremos Thalos –tras decir eso dio media vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes hacer un ligero ademan con la mano, por un momento pude notar como Thalos apretaba sus puños con una rabia contenida

-Señorita Haruka me permitiría invitarle a Hotaru un helado en el parque –mamá Haruka se levantó y lista para gritarle, pero antes de que dijera algo, entrelace mi brazo con el suyo y le dije fuertemente

-estoy segura de que no tienen ningún inconveniente en que salgamos en una cita, ¿verdad? –Con ello Mamá se contuvo, y volviéndose a sentar, les dije – ustedes preparen todo que Helios nos visitara –mirando a Rini la cual junto con Serena y Mina, jalaron al resto hacia el interior del templo

* * *

¿Quién es la pareja que corre con diez patas, Tiene tres ojos, pero solo una cola?

Ahora intenta resolver esta adivinanza,

* * *

Bajamos del templo y caminamos por las calles tasta llegar al parque, sin darnos cuenta el joven nos veía fijamente a la distancia

-Thalos, amor, ¿Quién era ese joven?

-Horaru, hay cosas de mi pasado que no quiero que sepas, solo te diré que él no es mi amigo, pero al menos es honesto en lo que dice y hace,

-perdón, por…tu sabes

-mi amor, solo al afrontar el pasado, podemos hacernos de un futuro, y quiero un futuro contigo –me dijo eso mientras pasábamos por una pequeña capilla, de la cual unos novios salían, con la miradas ilusionadas

-que hermosa se ve la novia –dije con emoción y que galante novio

-tú serias todavía más hermosa –al decime eso me abrazo con fuerza- sabes no cambiaría este momento por nada,

-me gustaría que con Rini fuese igual, y ¿existe alguna forma de salvar al Helios?

-solo si pasa su poder a otro ser, el cual debe estar dispuesto a pasar la eternidad en esa prisión, y dudo que haya alguien con ese deseo,

-lo que me dices es que Rini se quedara sola para siempre,

-claro que no, estoy seguro que conocerá a alguien que la quiera tanto como Helios y la haga olvidarlo

-yo no pienso lo mismo, mas solo nos queda esperar –dije cabizbaja, pero de la nada Thalos se detuvo, y mirando el horizonte – ¿Qué pasa?

-el corazón del viento está hablando,

-¿y qué te dice?

-su corazón... me dice que todo hombre feliz era un hombre que llevaba a Dios dentro de sí. Y que la felicidad se podía encontrar en un simple grano de arena del desierto... Porque un grano de arena es un momento de la Creación, y el Universo tardó miles de millones de años para crearlo,

-entonces aún hay esperanza, para que nuestros sueños se realicen, mas tengo miedo que no sea más que una ilusión mía, para negar la realidad que estamos viviendo, Cómo quisiera que Rini fuera tan feliz como lo soy yo ahora -al decir eso lo bese en los labios lentamente, a lo que me correspondió aferrándose a mí, en un abrazo,

- te aseguro que Rini se pondrá feliz, cuando vea a Helios, pero lamento que solo sea por un tiempo tan breve, y con Phineas rondando, es mejor tener precauciones

-¿a qué te refieres? –Thalso solo señalo aun laod suyo, mire y odserve a dso sujetos a la distancia que parecían vernos – ¿Quiénes son?

-de seguro Phineas los mando para vigilarnos –estaba por pregunta, pero exclamo con total calma –no me preocupo por ellos, no harán nada ms que seguirnos, ya que él debe conocer donde viven todas –al mirar el atardecer vio que tenía que ir por Helios, así que nos despedimos con otro beso, mas antes de separarnos –uno de los sujetos abrió levemente su gabardina asustándome –mantén la calma, no hará nada

-¿pero…pero? –escondida en su gabardina había un rifle semiautomático negro, qiue volvoio a cubrir a los pocos segundos, al mirar a un lado de mí, había alguien que no esperaba encontrar, Diana no había visto nada y su rostro reflejaba la alegría de encontrarme

-¡Diana, que alegría el encontrarte!, quiero presentarte a alguien –con ello la levante, la pobrecita estaba temblando de miedo –Thalos, ven…quiero que conozcas a Diana, es amiga de Rini y mía,

-hala pequeñita,…Hotaru, ¿porque tiene la misma marca de Luna Y Artemis? pensé que ellos… tu sabes

-ella viene del futuro como Rini, Diana no te preocupes él sabe todo, es amigo nuestro y…bueno es mi…novio –con ello la pequeña se tranquilizo

-me gustaría escuchar la historia, pero tengo que ir por Helios, nos veremos en la reunión

-claro, hasta pronto

* * *

P.O.V Helios

Ya me estaba impacientando, tanto que trate de medir el tiempo pero fue cuando me di cuenta que no existía el tiempo en este sitio, infernal, por fin comprendía lo había vivido mi hermano durante eones,

-ya llegue, ¿me tarde? –dijo mi hermano sorprendiéndome, yo solo le conteste con ironía

-ja ja muy chistoso, pudiste decirme que no existe el tiempo en este mundo,

-eso hubiera quitado toda la gracia, pero ahora hablando en serio, hermano tenemos un gran problema,…en serio un gran problema, tal vez no puedas ver a Rini esta noche,

-te escucho…

-me temo que un viejo problema mío está ahora tras tu pista –dijo suspirando –lo peor es que ya tiene a tus amigas y a tu novia en la mira, y resulta un verdadero peligro

-explícate

-cuando fue al templo hoy, no venía solo, había puesto tiradores escondidos en los arbusto, coloco vigilancia fuertemente armada sobre las sailors, y no dudo que también haya ya interferido los teléfonos de todas ellas

-que ¿pero por qué, quien es y de donde lo conoces?

-si piensas ir, es mejor que te sientes, porque no repetiré esto….todo sucedió hace ya….

* * *

***aunque sientas el cansancio**

***Aunque el triunfo te abandone**

***aunque el error te lastime**

***aunque una ilusión se apague**

***aunque el dolor queme tus ojos**

***aunque ignoren tus esfuerzos**

***aunque la inconcreción corte tu risa**

***aunque todo parezca nada…**

**¡VUELVE A EMPEZAR!**

**TODO ES POSIBLE PARA QUIEN TIENE FE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sus reviews son mi inspiración, si desean enviarme ideas de como continuarla, veré si se pueden poner, a partir de aquí cambiare algunas cosas, por ejemplo, en el próximo pienso herir a Darién, y tal vez casi matarlo, pero es lo dejo a su consideración, **

**Pero alguien saldrá con un tiro en el pecho…tal vez Rini ¿Quién sabe?**

**por cierto nadie adivino mi adivinanza? que malos la respuesta:**

_**es Odín montando a Sleipnir**_

* * *

P.O.V Rini

El anochecer se daba con gran majestuosidad, la luna llenaba todo el firmamento con su plateado resplandor, ansiosa estaba, volvería a ver a Helios, para mí las horas eran eternas, mas no habían pasado ni 5 minutos, de pronto una luz surgió del patio central, y rápidamente, llegue pero no era Helios,

¡Peruru! –Grite mientras corría a abrazarlo-que bueno que estas aquí –el me correspondió el abrazo, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Serena

-ho, Peruru, pasa estás en tu casa

-señorita Serena, ¿me permitiría hablar solas un momento con la pequeña dama? – fuimos a sentarnos en una de las escalinatas del templo – la vista es hermosa ¿no crees Rini?

-ahh…si claro – dije aun distraída por Helios, pero pude notar cierta preocupación proveniente de el – Peruru ¿ocurre algo?

-si…Rini, hay algo, o más bien alguien que me ha robado de corazón, la veo en mis sueños, en memoria,

-¿Qué? –sombrada lo mire a los ojos con alegría –entonces cuéntame

-sí, esa persona no la puedo sacar de mi mente, sus ojos, sus manos, su sonrisa ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Peruru, ve y dile lo que sientes –le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro – estoy segura de que tal vez sienta lo mismo que tú, no pierdas la oportunidad – el me tomo de la manos y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo

-lo hare – se me acerco – Rini me he enamorado de ti – me cayó como un balde de agua fría – lo he estado desde que nos conocimos, desde ese día he soñado con volver a verte, y al fin no pude soportar más, por eso estoy aquí

-Peruru,…lo siento, pero mi corazón es de otra persona,…no sé qué decir, perdóname – no pude ver como sus ilusiones se iban, su rostro cambio a uno triste pero con su voz calmada contesto

-sabía que esto pasaría, debí venir antes, así tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad –se levantó par a despedirse pero lo detuve – Rini, por favor no tengo ya nada que hacer aquí

-no quiero que te vayas así, odiándome – se detuvo y con una sonrisa en sus labios

-no puedo odiarte, seguimos siendo amigos, pero no sé si pueda amar a alguien como tú –de la entrada una figura salió lentamente hacia nosotros, era Diana en su forma humana, llevando un vestido lila

-pequeña dama, ya está todo listo – pude notar como Diana se ruborizo cuando vio a Peruru, lo que me dio una idea –oh…disculpen,

-Diana ven – casi tuve que arrastrarla hacia él –te presento a Peruru- mire al chico y note el mismo rubor – Peruru, te presento a mi gran amiga Diana, Diana ¿podrías decirle los pormenores? Por favor –me aleje no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Peruru, el cual no vio por ayudar a mi amiga a sentarse –hecho –me le acerque levemente a su oído –peruru,

-¿si?

-si le hacer algo indebido, tú me conocerás de malas –dije para después sonreír, él lo entendió muy bien ya que se quedó algo pálido – ¡nos vemos después! –Entre a la estancia y note un montón de golosinas, un pastel, todo el cuarto bellamente adornado con motivos florales – chicas ¿qué hicieron?

-pues el dimos algo de romance a la ocasión –dijo Mina, colocando un florero el masa de centro – ¿no te gusta?

-además nuestra amiga Lita, preparo un delicioso pastel para la ustedes dos…. ¿por cierto quien llego?

-Peruru, pero no se preocupen Diana le está explicando todo – nos sentamos para hablar un poco de cómo solucionaríamos el problema hasta que llegaron las demás

-¿ya llegaron? –dijo una entusiasta Hotaru, cosa no veíamos mucho seguida de las demás, Haruka estaba refunfuñona, Mitchiru, y Setsune, parecían tratar de calmarla,

-disculpa su actitud, no le agrada Thalos, tu sabes es muy sobreprotectora –al decir eso Haruka se defendió

-cómo no iba a estar así, mi niña sale con un ser maligno, ustedes deberían de actuar con recelo frente a él,

-ya tranquila, él tiene buen corazón, no lo juzgues solo por su portada, ya nos demostró que es de confianza –dijo Ami, ya que las dos sentaron a un lado suyo

-ella tiene razón, la prueba de ello es que nos dijo todo en un principio –respondió Darien –además nunca había visto a Hotaru tan contenta en todo este tiempo,

-por favor ni siquiera sabemos si en verdad Helios vendrá, podría ser una trampa de él, para tenernos a todas en un mismo lugar

-¡no es cierto!-le grite-¡él no nos haría algo así!... ¿verdad Hotaru?

-sí, mamá Haruka, por favor ten más cuidado con tus palabras – al decir ella Haruka se sentó, pero de la nada un sonido fuerte se escucho

-¡haaaaa! –toda salimos y lo que vimos ni yo lo creí, Peruru, y Diana estaban abrazados realimente muy acaramelados, y Artemis lo encontró besándose – ¡¿cómo te atreves a besar a mi niña?!

-ya, calma Artemis no ves, se quieren – dijo Mina, por primera vez en su vida, vio a su gato guardián como jamás creyó ver, completamente enojado

-¡no ves que estoy calmado! –dijo sin poder contenes su rabia, al instante se abalanzo sobre él, para rasguñarlo, pero Mina lo levanto y con dificultad lo mantuvo en su regazo – ¡suéltame ahora mismo!

-no hasta que te tranquilices,

-mina tiene razón ¿no puedo creer que actúes así, por algo tan dulce? – dijo Luna, comenzó una larga discusión en la cual Lita sin que nadie se diera cuenta llevo a los "amigos" a un lugar más privado

-vaya ¿Qué paso? – yo sin voltearme le conteste

-es que Peruru, llego y le presente a Diana, y veras…–al voltearme descubrí a quien le decía eso – ¡Helios, viniste! – con eso la discusión se detuvo para darle la bienvenida, entramos todos pero Hotaru, se quedó afuera

-Helios ¿y tu hermano? – le dije mirando a mi amiga

-no te preocupes Hotaru –le expreso tocando su hombro –él fue a resolver un problema, pero no tardara – pero antes de entrar miro ala horizonte y lo oí decir –gracias hermano, cuídate

P.O.V. Thalos

* * *

-así lo hare hermano –dije en la entrada que daba a la colina del templo, al mismo tiempo una camioneta escoltada por dos motos se detuvieron en la calle, bajando de ella tres personas portando capas blancas, adornadas con una imagen en la espalda de la cruz roja de Jerusalén

-apártate Thalos – dijo el que estaba en medio de la procesión –ahora sé que no eres una amenaza, aun, por eso no quiero lastimarte

-no dejare que ataque a mi hermano y a sus amigas – dije desenvainando una espada, de mango negro

-veo que aun la conservas – me contesto posando sus ojos el hoja – ¿a cuántos de los nuestros has matado con ella?,

- más de los que te imaginas, y cada día he orado por no volverla a levantar, pero hoy me alegro de empuñarla,

-ahora tienes con quien regresar, no me hagas llevarle la mala noticia de tu deceso, ¡apártate! –de su cinturón caso una colt 45 que brillaba con la luz de luna

- oblígame...Que no eres le gran maestre de la orden – ahí fue cuando con su otra mano desenfundo su espada, lo que antes fue mi temor se había vuelto el temor de mi hermano – la espada de Miguel –volvió a enfundar su arma, sabiendo lo que venia

-sí, con ella llevo a tres de cuatro, seguirías tú, pero ya no gobiernas la muerte –al instante me abalance sobre el pero esquivo el primer golpe, todo fue seguido por el sonido del choque de las espadas, lo hice retroceder solo para volver sobre mí con más coraje – veo que has mejorado –cubriéndose de mis estocadas con su espada,

-hay sido por los muchos como tú –siendo empujado, me reincorpore y continuamos –que han tratado de herirme

-ustedes, vayan por él – al momento ambos salieron en carrera, subiendo la escalera, sacando de sus espaldas escopetas M1216

-no lo permitiré – trate de alcanzarlos para cortarles el paso pero Phineas, me detuvo con un golpe que me derribo, sin embargo el solo se limitó a subir la escalera, para alcanzarlos, me transforme en Pegaso para llegar antes que ellos, más los secuaces me disparando con las escopetas, por fortuna logre esquivar las balas, pero tuve que rodear el monte,

P.O.V Serena

* * *

Rini y Helios se veían felices pero Hotaru estaba cada vez más impaciente, tanto que salió a esperarlo, decidí acompañarla, seguida de Darien

-Hotaru, no te preocupes ya llegara -le dije para calmarla sentándome junto a ella – ¿verdad Darien? – le dije mientras me acurrucaba en el

-ya verás que en cualquier momento subirá la escalera… –fue cuando vimos como una silueta subía con rapidez – te lo dije – pícaramente, pero no era él, ese sujeto nos apuntó con un arma, a lo que Darien nos cubrió con su cuerpo – ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?

-dígannos ¿Dónde está el jinete? – al decirlo, otros dos sujetos llegaron con armas igual al primero y el otro con una espada, cuya hoja empezó a brillar

-buenas noches, joven Sailor Moon, le pido una disculpa por la forma como he llegado –el ultimo nos sorprendió con esas palabras

-usted, ¿Qué quiere?

-al que ahora lleva la hoz de Thalos, por favor, no me haga perder tiempo,

-¿qué quiere con él?

-el, ahora es el demonio más devastados de todos, mi deber, no…nuestro deber es proteger la tierra de criaturas como el – al momento todas salieron, asustándose por las armas – ustedes deben entenderlo, es un demonio, debe ser destruido o encerrado – Helios salió cubriendo con su cuerpo a Rini

-si me buscan, aquí estoy, pero no lastimen a mis amigas

-no te preocupes, es a ti a quien buscamos, si tus amigas no intervienen, no tenemos por qué lastimarlas – dijo el del lado izquierdo

-in nomine misericors sum, ut sententiam in carcere, gladio animam tuam in omni malo, daemon – dijo Phineas avanzando lentamente a Helios

* * *

_**Non nobis, Domine, Non Nobis,**_  
_**Sed Nomine Tuo Da Gloriam**_

**No para nosotros, Señor, no para nosotros**  
**sino en Tu Nombre danos Gloria**


	6. Chapter 6

**Les agradezco a mis lectores que están conmigo en este momento leyendo esta fic, esperando que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo,**

* * *

P.O.V Helios

Frente a mi estaba ese sujeto, lentamente vi como levantaba la espada, listo a travesarme con ella, más de la nada una sombra salió, entre él y yo,

-¡helios ¿qué haces? ¡Sal de aquí! –me grito con todas sus fuerzas sin quitarle la vista a Phineas, al momento los otros dos le apuntaron con sus armas, cuando la saeta de Marte, y el rayo creciente de Venus los impactaron, las chicas habían aprovechado la distracción dada por mi hermano, para transformarse – Phineas, veo después de todo, que no eres el ultimo

-no me subestimes, así como yo no te he subestimado –listos a pelear –Thalos escucha, aprovecha la oportunidad de que ya no te perseguimos, por ahora

-no negare, que sus intenciones son buenas,…han luchado por el amor,…y la justicia, por siglos,…pero no dejare que lastimen a mi hermano,…así que… ¡adelante! – sin decir más ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha con la espada, pero mi hermano uso su cuerno para recibir y embestir, con gran maestría

A La distancia note como Él primer sujeto consiguió esquivar la saeta, tirando su arma en el proceso, apenas es reincorporo, desenvaino una espada, y se abalanzo sobre Mars, pero Urano lo interceptor con su espada, mas no fue igual para el otro, que recibiendo el golpe completo, lentamente se levantó mostrando una profunda herida en el tórax,

-señor no se levante –le dijo Mercury mientras corriendo para auxiliarlo, pero cuando se estaba inclinado para atenderlo, el hombre saco un revolver y la ataco – ¡haaa!

-aléjate de mí pagana,…me iré de esta mundo,… pero una de ustedes se irá conmigo –expreso, disparándole en el pecho de la paralizada Mercury, pero Saturn detuvo el ataque con su lanza, la crear un escudo entre la bala y su amiga, solo para para que hombre cayera,

-¡deténgase por favor, está muy mal herido! –Le grito Venus llegando, pero él, levanto su brazo poniendo el cañón en dirección que venus que se detuvo en seco –espera –le dijo retrocediendo –queremos ayudarte,- más él no es inmuto, con la respiración jadeante,

-no podemos atacarlo –dijo Sailor Moon, mientras esquivaba las estocadas, de la nada salió Tuxedo Mask, con su bastón y enfrento al individuo,

-yo Tuxedo Mask te enseñare que no se le puede lastimar a una mujer, ni con el pétalo de una rosa –el hombre no se inmuto, solo balanceo su espada, colocándose en guardia –Plut, Júpiter, ayuden a Mars y Urano, yo me encargaré de este,

Todas estaban distraídas tratando de evitar los embates de esos dos extraños que no me di cuenta cuando Phineas esquivo a mi hermano, se lanzó sobre mí, yo solo alcance a voltear para ver como la hoja caía sobre mí, mas fui empujado por Rini,…lo último que vi fue el filo llegando a su cuello,

-¡nooooo! –pero una luz proveniente de la hoja de la propia espada, nos cegó a todos

* * *

p.o.v Rini

Solo vi como esa espada llegaba, cuando todo se puso blanco, el destello se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado, mire a todos lados, y observaba las miradas que me daban ese joven, Phineas, yacía a metros de mí, tirado, a mi alrededor fragmentos rojos de la hoja de la espada

-¿Qué….Paso? – De pronto Helios me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –Helios…me asfixias…–-pero vimos como tres esferas de luz salían despedidas al cielo en diferentes direcciones, a Helios pareció no impórtale

-gracias, estas bien, ¿estás bien mi amor? –Lentamente paso su mano sobre mi cuello, y miramos una mancha de sangre, -¡Mercury! ¡Mercury! –grito a todo pulmón

-tranquilo, solo es un rasguño –le dije para calmarlo pero el simplemente me levanto la vista, diciéndome

-te perdí una vez, no quiero perderte de nuevo, prefiero ser yo, y no tú –en ello Mercury arribo, y con cuidado reviso la herida, su cara de preocupación lentamente cambio a una de calma,

-Helios, ella tiene razón, no es más que un rasguño, pero la desinfectare, y le pondré un curita –gire y vi con Phineas estaba tirado, con el mango de la espada aun en su mano,

-que… conmovedor –Phineas se levantó con dificultad –no sabes lo has hecho –tiro lo que tenía en la mano y tratando de mantener el equilibrio –como yo no sé, como lo hiciste,.. ¡Tulio, ¿Cómo está Tomás?! – Vimos como el herido era atendido por sus compañeros, y este levantado el pulgar, afirmando que estaría bien –levántalo, necesitaremos a todos los que podamos reunir –con dificultad termino de levantarse –ha iniciado

-¡alto, que nadie se mueva! –dijeron otros dos sujetos entrando por la escalera portando pistolas 9mm –pero el hombre con tono serio los encaro

-llegan tarde, la fiesta se terminó –entre ellos ayudaron a su amigo herido, Venus trato igualmente de ayudarles, pero apenas se acercaba, uno de ellos se alistaba a sacar sus armas, Phineas se acercó a Thalos, se miraron pro unos momentos, cuando fue interrumpido

-Maestre, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Él solo se nos quedó viendo atentamente – ¿qué hacemos con ellos?

-déjalos, tenemos problemas más importantes que resolver ahora, tenemos que regresar a Pedro,

-¿Qué hay con la espada, señor? –le joven miro un poco para ver los fragmentos de la espada, acto seguido se persigno –dios nos libre

-déjenla, más tarde nos encargares de esto –sin quitarme la vista camino hacia la escalera, contemplando cómo era llevado el malherido, antes de irse, se me acerco y con voz tranquila pero a la vez aterradora, me dijo –niña, no sabes lo has hecho, has desatado fuerzas como jamás se han vistos desde la creación

-de que habla –exclame sin saber a lo que se refería –fueron ustedes los que vinieron a atacarnos –peor el no escucho y sin previo aviso desenfundo un arma apuntándome con ella enla cabeza

- ¡tibi iam manibus damnata gerere mundi weve his innocentibus et quieti datum vitae terrore per Armageddon! (tú, llevas ahora sobre tus manos la condena del mundo, les has dado a estas vidas inocentes y tranquilas, los horrores del Armagedón)

-detente –Tuxedo mask corrió hacia el con toda intención de quitarle el arma, pero Thalos lo detuvo –que hacer no vez

-si la esposa es buena, no hay por qué hacerla viuda –respondió sin mas

-ya estarás contenta,…demonio –bajo el arma y la guardo con silencio –no desperdiciare parque contigo patéticas escusas de justicieras –se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras

-Phineas, no tienen que pelear solos –dijo Thalos decididamente, ninguna de nosotras entendió porque lo decía, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué fueron esos resplandores? –podemos pelear juntos, así podremos salir adelante,

-no te preocupes por nosotros, morir esta es nuestra expectativa,…pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento,

-no se quienes sean –dijo Tuxedo Mask, abrazando a Sailor Moon, y ambos acercándose a Rini –pero lo que ha ocurrido, no presagia nada bueno,

-díganos, ¿Qué paso? , ahora mismo –grito una ya de por si enfurecida Urano –ahora no tiene el derecho a ocultarnos cosas

-tenemos,… reza por que podamos remediar lo que tu amiga hiso –fue ahí que comenzó a bajar las escaleras, repentinamente se giró con seriedad –_Chibimoon si iterum conveniant, iuro ego interficiam Trinitas_ (Chibimoon, si llegamos a vernos de nuevo, te juro por la trinidad que te matare)

-¡Neptune! –Sailor Neptune pareció entender todo, se abalanzo hacia Phineas, lo siguiente que escuchamos fue una explosión y a nuestra amiga tirándose al asuelo sangrando, Urano de inmediato corrió a hacia ella inclinándose, con mano trato de detenerle sangrado –tranquila, aquí estoy

-¡no! –al momento siguiente Phineas había desaparecido, todas fuimos hacia donde estaba ya tendiéndola Mercury, y Saturn –la cual trato de curar la herida, sin poderlo lograr, antes que pudiéramos decir algo, Thalos me aparto

-escuhcame Urano, ve a dentro y tráeme agua, toallas, aguja e hilo –la susodicha no quiso dejarle, pero apenas vio a Mercury quitar su mano y poniendo la suya para detener el sangrado salió a corriendo al interior –ahora que se fue –su mano comenzó a brillar y de la bala comenzó a salir a través del agujero –ahora, Saturn, cura la herida

-si –la herida sin problemas fue cerrándose, al mismo tiempo Urano llegaba con todo, perola ver lo que paso dejo caer todo y se abalanzo sobre Neptune que apenas se levantaba

-¿qué paso? – Darién Le pregunte al único que parecía saber, Thalos –¿a dónde van ahora? –pero lo único que dijo fue

-hermano, ya es tiempo que vuelvas al inframundo, es lo mejor ahora –Helios solo asintió –despídete rápido

-Rini, nos veremos pronto –pero me abalance sobre él, sin querer soltarlo –Rini…

-no, no, no, no quiero que te vayas –todo mi ser perdía sus fuerzas con cada lagrima que derramaba, pero el hiso que me soltara, levanto mi mentón y a los ojos me dijo,

-te prometo, que todo estará bien, yo siempre estaré junto a ti, sin importar nada, Ho mi amor si pudiera hoy mismo me casaba contigo, por favor no pierdas ese hermoso sueño que posees

-adiós –vi cómo se transformó en Pegaso y con la brisa del viento se desvaneció como el humo,

-pequeña dama, todo se resolverá a su tiempo,…ya verá, estará con usted muy pronto, además, tiene otro consuelo, lo verá mañana –dijo Diana aun con su mano entrelazada con la de Peruru, claro con su padre atentamente, gruñéndole

-no lo creo, ya no puede venir más –dijo Thalos entrando en la conversación

-eh –completamente espantada –pero ¿Por qué? –pero el solo se dio la media vuelta y con gran imponencia nos dijo a todas

-sailor scouts, descansen esta noche, como el soldado antes de la guerra, porque la batalla más dura de sus vidas, ha comenzado... Artemis, Darién, Serena, y Setsuna, los quiero ver en privado mañana a primera hora,

-Thalos, ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado? Es porque ellos volverán, -dijo Hotaru, con extrañeza en sus ojos,

-no mi amor, estamos ante algo que hasta el caos mismo le tiene miedo,

* * *

Aeropuerto de Tokio, hangar 08, 23,12 hrs.

-contacta con todas nuestra divisiones alrededor del mundo, quiero un equipo vigilando cada ubicación conocida de las Sailor scouts –dijo Phineas mientras subía a un avión privado

-sí, señor

-a donde Maestre, -pregunto el piloto, ya listos a despegar

- a Roma,…_Primo proelio erit in tumulum Peter_,

-Phineas ¿tú crees que...?

**-**por ahora no sé qué creer, solos sé que tenemos que llegar antes que ellos,…y reza al altísimo, porque continúe de pie la ciudad eterna –el jet surco rápidamente el cielo acompañado por una escolta de 4 Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, a cada lado –pero lago me dice, aquí se decidirá el destino de todo –mirando la ciudad e Tokio,

* * *

**Ahora viene lo bueno, en mi próximo capitulo, una gran ciudad caerá, y Thalos trata de buscar ayuda donde ellas jamás imaginaron, por favor dejenme sus reviews,**

_**Primo proelio erit in tumulum Peter**_** = La primera batalla será en la tumba de Pedro**

* * *

_**El objeto de la guerra no es aniquilar a los que la han provocado,**_

_**Sino hacerles que se enmiendan,**_

_**No destruir a los inocentes y a los culpables por igual,**_

_**Sino salvar a ambos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**6ta parte, por ahora me disculpo por la tardanza, pero ya que estoy aquí, les deseo una feliz noche, aquí aclarare algunas dudas pero pondré otras, y por cierto espero que me dejen sus reviews por favor, y les pido que lean mis otras historias, si les es posible, **

* * *

**p.o.v Serena**

-buenos días a todos –dije sin prestar atención al mirada de intriga que me daba Thalos – ¿Qué? ¿No dormiste bien Thalos? –pero él no me respondió estaba concentrado en un libro, de pasta blanca con adornos de plata a los bordes,

-con lo que estamos viviendo, nadie puede dormir hoy –me voltee para ver que Darien ya estaba despierto, atrás estaban ya los demás despiertos

-veo que ya, todos despertaron, síganme por favor – Thalos apenas dijo eso, comenzó a bajar las escaleras,

-bien, Rini quédate con Hotaru, y las demás, nosotros tenemos… –pero Thalos nos dijo casi como un grito

-lamento decirlo, pero también ellas dos vienen, les concierne más de lo que imaginan –al poco tiempo llegamos al crow, para comer algo, pero antes de poder siquiera pedir el menú, Setsuna pregunto

-y bien, nos dirás que paso anoche,

-sobre todo, de donde conoces a esos sujetos –Haruka estaba enfurecida apretando su puño con fuerza – ese maldito…si lo llegó a encontrar

-te matara sin consideración alguna –respondió –antes de empezar, solo diré, que Phineas ya no está en la ciudad pero no significa que estamos a salvo, desde que salimos del templo nos viene siguiendo una camioneta negra –al decirlo, dio un vistazo de reojo, del otro lado de la calle estaba esa camioneta –Phineas nos ha puesto vigilancia,

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Artemis sin entender nada –por lo que se él y tú, han tenido sus enfrentamientos, ¿puedes aclarárnoslo?

-¿y por qué ahora persigue a Helios?, -termino diciendo Rini, junto a Hotaru, Thalos por un momento respiro profundamente y dijo

-sí, ambos tenemos una historia y la voy a aclarar, pero por favor esperen un momento –coloco el libro que tena y lo abrió en una página, diciéndonos –aquí está toda la verdad,…espero que entiendan – coloco su dedo en uno de las líneas del texto, todos nos acercamos para ver que decía,

-mientras estaba mirando, el cordero abrió el primero de los sietes sellos, y oí al primer ser viviente que decía; ven y mira, y apareció un caballo blanco, el que lo montaba tenía un arco y le dieron una corona, y partió como vencedor, y para vencer –no entendí que trataba de decirnos con esto –no entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo este poema? –pero me miraron con extrañeza,

-Típico de ti Serena Tsukino

-no es un poema, es una profecía, lo que acaban de leer fue una descripción de uno de mis hermanos, solo erro en el color de dos de nosotros, el mío y el del primero,…irónico no

-apocalipsis, -dijo Darien tratando de ocultar por primera vez su miedo, jamás lo había visto así –no…es…posible,

-me temo que sí, las luces de anoche fueron los otro tres jinetes que ya habían sido encerrado a través de las generaciones, mis hermanos,

-por…por…que no nos dijiste esto antes –dijo Setsuna,

-viví tanto tiempo en soledad, que pensé que si decía algo sobre mi pasado, y mi razón de existir, me odiarían,…no quería volver a estar solo

-Thalos, yo entiendo en parte, mi poder capaz de destruir el mundo, ambos llevamos una pesada carga en nuestro hombros, ¿pero qué tiene que ver en todo esto, Phineas y esos sujetos?

-eso es muy fácil, imagino que todas saben de las cruzadas, ¿verdad? –todos asintieron menos yo, hasta Rini parecía saber algo

-¿cruzadas? ¿Tiene que ver con…Qué?

-para no alargar las cosas solo diré que la orden sigue viva, porque según,…no existe,… jamás existió,…la razón era simple, ellos protegían el mundo de demonio y monstruos, disolverlos, no era recomendable,

-entonces hacen lo mismo que nosotras, vaya, y yo pensaba que éramos las únicas, si trabajamos juntos, imaginan…

-no te ilusiones, no son como ustedes, no saben nada,…ellos cazan, cualquier cosa que no fuera humana,

-pero…

-tú no sabes, no distinguen, a, los que querían destruir el mundo, con los que solo querían vivir en paz, Phineas hubiera matado a cualquiera de ustedes, incluso a Rini, si con ello conseguía atrapar al cuarto jinete,… ¡ustedes lo vieron!

-¿y la espada? –pregunto Hotaru,

-eso mismo es lo que me extraña, la espada fue forjada en las fraguas divinas, y entregada por dios mismo, al arcángel San miguel, que a su vez la entrego al primer rey de la tierra con la esperanza de poder evitar el juicio,

-si es así, ya sabemos por qué se rompió –le dije mirando a Rini, y a mi querido Darien –tal vez sea porque Rini, es…

-ya sé quién es Rini,…y no fue por eso, la espada no puede ser quebrada por nada de este mundo, incluso el prisma de plata, no hubiera podido hacer algo contra el poder de la espada,

-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo conto Hutaru? –le pregunto Rini, con algo de enojo

-cuando Helios fue a salvar el alma de Rini, mire el libro de la vida, y de la muerte, ahí está escrita la vida de todo ser que vive y vivió, tan simple como eso

-nos explicas entonces ¿porque se rompió la espada? si es que lo sabes

-no lo sé Artemis, desconozco la razón, pero creo saber quién puede saberlo,

-entonces vamos –dijo Setsune levantándose de la mesa, pero Rini añadió

-no podríamos esperar a que Helios regrese, con el …–mas Thalos la interrumpió con una expresión de tristeza

-Helios no vendrá,…la razón es simple, los tres necesitan de Helios para comenzar con el juicio, mientras él permanezca en el inframundo, mis hermanos no podrán hacer mucho,

-pero,… ¿Qué pasara? –dije mirando como una ligera lagrima salía de los ojos de Rini

-por ahora no se, han estado encerrados por más tiempo de lo que puedo soñar, no hemos estados reunidos desde…no hablare de ello

-pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es, visitar a quien tú dices que puede resolver nuestra duda –dijo Artemis, Thalos simplemente se levantó y con un gesto nos encaminamos de regreso al templo, apenas llegamos fuimos recibidos por Ami,

-señor Thalos, un joven desea verlo,

-¿a mí? ¿Te dijo por qué?

-no, pero dijo que esto lo presentaría –apenas dijo eso saco de su espalda una flecha, yo no sabía que decía con ello, pero Thalos parecía que sí, apenas la vio se encamino a interior del templo, fuimos tras de él – ¡espérenme!

-veo que ya estás listo, hermano –dijo un joven rubio, de cerca de 20 años, cuando Thalos entro en la sala del fuego sagrado, Rei entro al mismo tiempo por otra puerta y se espantó al ver a los dos, rápidamente tomo su escoba gritando

-¡ustedes dos, salgan e este recinto sagrado! –lanzo su escoba pero le joven la sujeto destrozándola con un sutil movimiento de su muñeca, Rei cayo de sentón, -que…que…

-veo que sigues con tus presentaciones espectaculares, Victorius, ¿Qué te trae aquí? –Dijo thalos, prestando atención a la expresión de quien tenía enfrente –chicas, Rei, les presento a mi hermano, el primer caballero de la destrucción

-prefiero que me llamen El Vencedor, y veo que ya saliste del inframundo, vamos tenemos mucho por hacer

-me temo mi amigo, que yo no tengo nada que ver con quien era en el pasado,

-no me digas que encontraste a alguien que te reemplazara, y dime ¿Quién fue ese perdedor? –tan solo dijo eso, Rini se le abalanzo gritándole

-¡no vuelvas a decirle perdedor a Helios!

-¡¿Qué? –Dijo con asombro en su palabras –Thalos no puedo creer que lo hayas hechos, ¿con que lo engañaste? Fuiste tú quien nos convenció de no meterlo en esto, cómo pudiste traicionarlo

-no lo he traicionado jamás, ellas son testigos, tú piensas que quería que viviera lo que tenido que soportar por eones, ¡estas completamente equivocado!

-el tiene razón, Helios se sacrificó para salvarme, y ahora tenemos que salvarlo –respondió Rini, dándose valor sosteniendo la mano de Thalos, y de Hotaru

-tú,…te recuerdo, eres la niña –dijo inclinándose ante ella –que vi cuando fui liberado, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-de algún modo ella rompió la espada,…he iré con un viejo amigo

-por qué no mejor vas con papá, y de paso el explicas como fueron las cosas,

-no puedo, ellas lo destruyeron –dijo desafiante dejando en el rostro de su hermano un ligero asombro seguido de una expresión de tristeza –tan simple como eso

-espera un momento, ¿Qué dijiste? –Dije sin comprender nada –¿Cómo que nosotras destruimos a tu padre? –lentamente espere una respuesta pero le solo asintió, observo un momento a Rini y dijo con marcada melancolía,

-en total somos siete, cinco hermanos, y dos hermanas,…todos somos hijos del caos –no lo podíamos creer, las chicas se pusieron en guardia, Haruka jalo a Hotaru, y Darien hiso lo mismo con Rini –el no quiso que nos convirtiéramos en algo como él, así que nos dio a elegir, entre todos acordamos que Helios y nuestras Hermanas gobernarían un mundo de sueños, -Victorius prosiguió con el relato, la ves como Thalos mostraba el deseo de derramar lagrimas

-en cambio nosotros, seriamos los desencadenadores del juicio, del fin de la vida, por ello me sorprende lo que acabo de saber –Hotaru se soltó del agarre de su "mamá"y salió corriendo para abrazar a Thalos, el cual ya estaba al borde de soltar en llanto – aunque no lo crean, él fue un gran padre, y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ser sus hijos

-Hotaru, perdóname, yo…–pero Hotaru le puso un dedo índice entre sus labios diciéndole con una dulce voz

-no digas nada, solo desahógate –con ellos él se derrumbó, el otro caballero solo sonrió al ver a Thalos en el regazo de Hotaru

-solo me preocupa lo que haga nuestro hermano, Spartan

* * *

-así que han escapado, dime ¿cómo planeas detenerlos? –pregunto un hombre viejo a Phineas mientras ambos caminaban por un pasillo de lo que parecía un palacio, renacentista,

-no lo sé, cardenal, jamás ha ocurrido algo así en nuestra historia –respondió con marcada preocupación –pero ya tengo a todas mis fuerzas alistadas para cuando decidan realizar un movimiento, le prometo que el Vaticano no caerá sin dar pelea

-espero que no pase nada de lo que tengamos que arrepentirnos después,

-yo solo me preocupo por las vidas que están en peligro mortal, el reloj ha comenzado su conteo, y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos,

-yo…pienso que lo sabremos pronto –dijo observando por una ventana, la plaza, tan bella como siempre, más de la nada un estruendo se escuchó seguido la polvareda ocasionada por la caída del obelisco, que adornaba el centro de dicha plaza – ¿pero qué…? –No término de pronunciar cuando el humo formo una silueta sobre los restos del pilar, un enorme caballo alado, de un color rojo profundo relincho, con osadía

-¿maestre?... Estoy seguro que el santo padre le permitirá usar todos los recursos que tenga disponibles

-y salió entonces otro caballo, rojo fuego, al que lo montara se le ordeno que desterrada la paz de la tierra, y se le dio una gran espada para que los hombres se mataran los unos a los otros –otro relincho se escuchó, más fuerte que el primero –la guerra ha llegado,… ¡a cubierto! –los vidrios de las ventanas se estrellaron con gran estruendo, la primera batalla por el futuro, había comenzado

-¡Cazadores¡ - fue el grito del corcel rojo

* * *

**En ocasiones**

**Sólo con la venganza**

**Puedes darle paz a tu espíritu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que les fascine, aquí la verdadera pelea será en breve, por cierto déjenme sus revienws son mi pan de todos los días**

* * *

-bien Victorius, vienes o que…

-no, lo siento pero yo tengo otras cosas que hacer –Thalos lo miro desafiante a lo cual el solo pronuncio

-…no te preocupes por lo que a mí respecta, no hare nada hasta que Helios este presente, adiós –se transformó en un hermoso Pegaso dorado, y salió volando – ¡suerte! –pero antes de salir de la vista de todos dijo en un susurro apenas audible –la necesitaras

-ahora, escuchen bien, a partir de ahora todas las batallas que han librado no serán nada, comparado con lo que estamos por ver, Serena Darien, Rini, Hotaru y yo, buscaremos ayuda, ustedes hagan lo posible por proteger este sitio

-pero si no sabemos si vendrán

- no creo que vengan –con ello dio un rápido vistazo hacia la calle donde aún estaba esa camioneta negra –no sé lo que trames Phineas, pero sé que no será bueno para ellas –se acercó a Rei y con delicadeza pregunto – ¿me podrías dar la caja donde de seguro guardaste los fragmentos del espada

-¿Cómo saber que…?

-solo lo sé, me la podrías dar por favor

-claro –entro al templo, y no tardo más de un minuto en salir con una caja pequeña de ébano, en su interior estaba lo que quedaba de la espada envuelta en una tela blanca –aquí esta Thalos, peor no sé de qué te puede servir ahora

-bien vamos por ayuda –dijo Serena ya impaciente, sin notar que Thalos envolvía la caja en una manta negra

-algo más, no digan nada, y me dejan hablar a mí –con ello todas asintieron, Thalos formo una esfera de luz en sus manos y la lanzo a sus pies al momento ellos desaparecieron en un destello de luz, solo tardaron unos segundos antes de poder volver a ver, pero ya no estaban en Tokio, estaban en un bosque –bien llegamos

-¿dónde estamos? –Preguntó Rini absorta en el paisaje –se ve muy bonito

-este lugar es el último refugio de seres no humanos,…y parece que saben que estamos aquí –apenas termino de decir eso cuando de las sombras salieron 4 sujetos llevando rifles calibre 22 –cálmense somos amigos –uno de ellos lo miro fijamente –Emmanuel ¿así recibes a los viejos amigos?

-¿Thalos?... ¡bajen las armas! Es amigo, y dime ¿cómo te trata la vida?

- simplemente ya estoy recibiendo esperanza –abrazo a Hotaru –te presento a Hotaru mi novia, y a sus amigas –todas saludaron –pero debo hablar con ti abuelo ahora, estará disponible que es un asunto urgente

-para un viejo amigo como tú siempre lo está, síganme –los cinco fueron escoltados hasta llegar a una caverna –es por aquí –Emmanuel, Thalos y los demás entraron los otros guardias se quedaron a seguir con la ronda

-veo que las cosas van mejor que antes,

-ni tanto, desde hace unos meses los cazadores han estado por encontrarnos en muchas ocasiones, por suerte no ha pasado de solo sustos

-¿cazadores?

-así es como los llamamos entre nosotros –dijo Thalos, al entrar encontraron una gran ciudad labrada en la propia roca, toda iluminada por las antorchas, por un momento se maravillaron hasta que vieron descender frete a ellos un ser mezcla de caballo y águila

-¿Thalos, eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir ahora? Emmanuel, amplia la ronda, no vaya ser que… pero se detuvo al ver que Thalos abría la caja y le mostraba su contenido –es…. imposible, la la la –

-la espada de Gabriel,

-¿pero cómo?

-a eso he venido, a saber cómo paso, así que si me disculpas tengo que ver al gran nahual –el grifo se apartó del camino, pero apenas los visitantes salieron de su vista, llego otro más al que le dijo

-alista a todos, por fin tendremos nuestra retribución –lentamente volteo y se encamino hacia la misma dirección que tomo Thalos antes –por fin venceremos a los cazadores –al mismo tiempo Thalos y los demás llegaban a una estructura particular de forma circular lentamente los 6 entraron se encontrando a un grupo de personas sentados en círculo, pero la poca luz les impidió verlos a más detalle

-Thalos, tu presencia me dice que las visiones que he tenido no son ilusiones de un alma anciana –dijo el anciano que estaba sentado en medio de semicírculo – Thalos hiso un reverencia

-humildemente me disculpo por tan sorpresiva visita, gran señor de los nahuales, pero he venido con una petición clara, espero

-antes que nada, te pido que me muestres la espada, y a quien la ha roto –Thalos por un instante vacilo, pero empujo levemente a Rini hacia el anciano –¿vienes a preguntar como ella pudo romperla, no es así?

-efectivamente, pero hay algo más, y no será….

-si ella pudo romper la espada es de los nuestros, lo cazadores la perseguirán – el grifo entro acompañado por tres más – gran nahual ahora tenemos una oportunidad de destruirlos, tenemos que aprovecharla –se acercó a Rini y con gran autoridad, exclamo –tengo 6 mil lanzas listas para el ataque

- ¡que caigan los cazadores y su iglesia! –seguido de los clamores de todos los presentes, gracias a ello pudieron distinguir los distintos seres que conformaban la reunión, hadas unicornios, quimeras, basiliscos centauros, dragones, elfos, ents, y muchos más, rápidamente Darien jalo a Rini y Serena hacia sí, para protegerlas, y hotaru abrazo a Thalos,

-¿Qué?, parece como si jamás hubieran visto a seres como nosotros

-silencio todos –clamo el Nahual –no podemos permitir que la euforia se nos embriague de imprudencia la mente

-¡que muera el Vaticano!

-¡dios creo a todos los que habitamos este universo! fue el hombre el que creo a aquellos que nos han perseguido desde tiempos antiguos

-Thalos ¿dónde estamos? –dijo Darien abrazando a sus tesoros – ¿cómo conoces a estos seres?-pero Thalos solo se limitó decir

-señores, les presento a Sailor Moon –una exclamación se escuchó por varios de los presentes, pero la anciano levanto la mano para calmar los ánimos –y sé que todos conocen de su fama en oriente

-¡Thalos, te atreves a traer a uno de ellos, ¿Cómo sabemos que no te han engañado?! –algunos de ellso sacaron espadas y pistolas que le apuntaron a las sailor, y a tuxedo mask

-ella no es como los cazadores –Thalos se interpuso entre las armas y sus amigas – siempre ha buscado la paz, ha llorado a quienes ha vencido, y conserva el remordimiento de las vidas que ha quitado,

-como dicen en esta tierra, ¡a mí me vale!, es una enemiga, tan simple como eso

-¡basta! …Si él dice que no es una amenaza, entonces le creeré, pero dime ¿por que la has traído? –pero Serena no aguanto más y con aire de autoridad, muy inusual en ella exclamo apartando a Thalos del centro

-venimos a pedir su ayuda para detener a los otros pegasos –pero se escucharon reclamos de todos los presentes, hasta que el gran nahual dijo a la niña, sin prestar atención a Sailor Moon

-¿y por qué piensas que te ayudaremos? si lo hacemos, también ayudaríamos a los que nos han puesto al borde de la extinción, ¿o acaso me equivoco?

-por favor, -exclamo Rini apartándose se Darien –ellos no podrán, aun con nosotras de su lado, el mundo se acabara, ¿Por qué?... –dijo decidida, pero en vez de algarabía el recinto se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, más un viejo Dragón el respondió

-niña…. sailor, pronto ustedes tendrán que decidir en qué lado estar, en que genocidio participar, si detenemos esto nada cambiara, ellos nos perseguirán, y Thalos no me dejara mentir pero aun con ustedes de su lado, al terminar esto, simplemente las asesinaran –Thalos asintió

-¡nosotros ya elegimos, lo que nos queda es esperar! –Emmanuel entro abruptamente gritando a todo pulmón, para asombro de los presentes el gran nahual lo dejo hablar, pero un joven entro intempestivamente

-¡rápido, encienda le televisor! –por un momento todos se miraron entre sí para ver quien la prendía, al fin uno se acercó al aparato escondido al fondo de la sala, y su expresión cambio al ver la noticia,

_Noticia urgente,_

_Nos informa que la ciudad del vaticano está siendo atacada, en este momento nuestro comentarista está tratando de transmitir en vivo desde el lugar del siniestro_

_-aquí desde la puerta este que da a la plaza central, lo que estamos viendo es la movilización de fuerzas armadas desconocidas y personal de cuerpo de policía vaticana, evacuando a las personas, señor, señor,-corriendo hacia un hombre mayor –díganos ¿Qué ha ocurrido_

_-un caballo, un caballo, fuego… ¡dios mío! – exclamo corriendo hacia la nada_

_-queridos televidente lo que han oído… ¿Qué ha sido eso? –un grupo de fuertes explosiones comenzaron a cimbrar el lugar –parece que nos están indicando que tenemos que irnos, en breve trataremos de comunicarles,_

Con ello apagaron el televisor, dejando una expresión asombro y de alegría en ellos

* * *

-¿cómo va la evacuación?

-por el momento todo bien, los civiles han sido evacuados sin problema, pero lamento decir que perdimos el ala oeste de la basílica

-¿y la paloma blanca?

-extraída sin incidentes, la guardia suiza lo trasladara a un lugar seguro,

-¡repliéguense a la nave central, quiero una torreta en el altar mayor y un lanzagranadas en la cornisa! Tenemos que resistir, somos el escudo contra el mal, ¡es hora de demostrarlo!

-nosotros no empezamos la guerra, pero la terminaremos,…no es así Phineas

-Jacobo, estas equivocado, nosotros comenzamos la guerra hace siglos, el solo es el primero en traerla hacia nosotros – pero de la puerta se escuchó un grito agudo

- ¡maestre, la puerta no resistirá! –La puerta era empujada con una fuerza descomunal, y la duras penas soportaba tales embestidas –¡cúbranse…no aguantara mucho!

-evacuen al ciudad –dijo reteniendo un grito profundo y mostrando una rabia –¡ya escucharon abandonen la ciudad, retirada!

-maestre vámonos, -pero Phineas desenvaino una espada, se colocó al frente del altar y llamo al joven aprendiz

-Jacobo, ven –el joven de apenas 18 años se acercó solemnemente a su maestro, -en ti pongo un responsabilidad a la que sé que aun te falta por conocer –se quitó del cuello un rosario, y con nostalgia lo colocó en las manos de joven –ahora tu eres le maestre, vete, para luchar después… ¡vete ya!- en hombre salió por una de las puertas secundarias dejando la guerrero con su destino

-tu vienes a mí con espada y lanza y jabalina; mas yo estoy ante ti en el nombre del dios de los ejércitos, el Dios de los guerreros, a quién tú has provocado –exclamo Phineas tranquilo esperando que al fin las puertas cedieran,

-¡resistan, cobra ese lado! –al otro extremo algunos cazador permanecían soportando el presión de la puerta empujándola con y tapiándola con todo, lo que tenían

-frente a ti presento mis espadas, frente a ti presento mi escudo, y colocando mis espadas cruzadas, juramento eterno realizo sin ruido alguno….a lo largo de las batallas camino, enemigos bajo mi espada han caído, pero si la sangre en el filo a escurrido los ideales de justicia es lo que ha influido–un crujido de la puerta se veía como la golpeaban con suma furia –morir en batalla es lo que deseo, por honor a mi espada en ese lugar es lo que quiero, dejar mis leyendas en el suelo cubierto, de mi armadura y honor los cuales en lo alto tengo….de rodillas ante ti mis espadas te presento, espadas cruzadas las cuales te muestro, por justicia, honor e ideales te rezo, para en la batalla victoria yo te ofrezco –finalmente la puerta cedió mostrando la temible equino, cuyos ojos mostraban la ira de siglos encerrada, lentamente cruzo por el lumbral, observándose mutuamente –mi camino empiezo ahora, a la batalla me dirijo en este momento, y si he de morir en ese encuentro, que con espadas cruzadas dejen mi entierro.

-¡Cazador! –grito el caballo para lanzarse en estampida sobre el caballero,

-¡ven por mí! –grito Phineas igualando el arrojo del corcel, otros cazadores se interpusieron siendo arrojados por la fuerza de bestial monstruo

-¡por el cristo! –grito un cazador un una granada que se lanzó a los pies del corcel, la explosión lo cubrió por completo solo para dejarlo salir con furia hacia su objetivo, ambos mostraban gran maestría, uno en el uso de la espada, el otro con su cuerno, pero la suerte no favoreció a Phineas, en un descuido él fue atravesado por el cuerno,

-no cumplirás tu objetivo – de rodillas sostenía al herida profunda y mortal que había recibido –mientras la bondad y la luz sigan vivas, no dejaremos de protegerlas en las sombras, de monstruos como tu

-¿Por qué? – Respondió –ustedes no son capaces ya de detenerme, no sin la espada ¿como lo harán?

-¡así! – antes de caer muerto al suelo, levanto su espada y atravesó una de las patas del caballo, este lanzo un grito de dolor que fue escuchado a distancia sin precedentes, en especial por el nuevo maestre, dándole una revelación, era posible vencerlo, y tal vez matarlo, ¿pero cómo era posible que un ser creado por dios, pudiera morir? Solo una cosa le llego a la mente, la niña,

-¡avisen a toda la orden, iremos a Tokio! –al mismo tiempo el corcel usando su mandíbula saco la espada, y cojeando salió de los despojos de lo que alguna vez fuera la centro del catolicismo, y cristianismo, haciéndose la misma pregunta, dándose la misma respuesta, la niña que lo libero, desplego sus alas y salió volando hacia el oeste –no tenemos mucho tiempo

-señor –otro cazador llego dándole un saludo militar –mensaje de México señor –lo abrió con rapidez solo para sonreír

-que toda la orden se encamine a Tokio, avisen a los gobiernos de la situación, los veré allá

-pero señor

-tengo que hacer una parada en México –suspiro pesadamente –a partir de ahora el protocolo San Francisco de asís está activo

-Si señor


	9. Chapter 9

**La ciudad secreta**

**Tierras Santa**

* * *

Vagando entre la oscuridad

De la ciudad secreta

Resuenan los ecos de un viejo ritual

Escondido entre las piedras

Aun vagan las almas por ese lugar

A la luz de las antorchas

Que enlazan palabras en una oración

Intentando su culpa borrar

Y poder recordar

Que un día fueron mártires

Intentando salvar

Su fe y su religión.

La noche se acerca comienza el ritual

Levantan sus manos rogando

Que nunca descubran el santo lugar

Que en secreto fue guardado

De pronto una luz rompe la oscuridad

y el miedo atraviesa el silencio

Se escucha el clamor de la gente al huir

Intentando poder escapar

Y su templo dejar

En las manos de un gran poder

Son muchos siglos de dolor

Combatiendo con valor

La ira, el miedo, y la ambición

Son muchas noches de oración

Implorando a su señor

La vida eterna


End file.
